The present invention relates to a suction type fixing mechanism for putting up an ad flag in the outdoors for visual advertisement.
In general, to put up a flag for advertisement which is conspicuously installed at regular arrangements in the outdoors, installation of a heavy erection bar was required on the sidewalk of a commercial quarter. Accordingly, it was installed mostly on a footway, and thus caused inconvenience to passersby. Also, there were problems in installing lots of the flags.
Meanwhile, in order to remove inconveniences being caused by the installations to the passersby, a method for installing the flag in the air was devised. In this case, however, installation of a separate pole was required, and for the removal, lots of labor and working hours were required.
To solve the conventional problems described above, the present invention was conceived. A fixing mechanism according to the present invention has the structure of the suction type fixing mechanism of a flag for advertisement in which the flag can be easily and demountably installed on a show window. In relation to the fixing mechanism according to the present invention, a utility model application was filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office in 1998 by the present applicant(Utility Application No. 15367/96). The present invention is the improvement of the utility model application.
The invention according to the earlier filed application comprises one projection on the insertion part of a fixing bar fixing a flag on the upper body being fixed with a suction plate on the surface of a show window, and a plurality of direction holes having equal angles on a fixing hole being engaged with the projection, in which the flagpole attached when inserting the fixing bar is inserted in an upright position to be in line with the direction hole having a specific position.
In the event that a fixing method according to the earlier filed application is used, the fixing method had a drawback which the fixing bar should be removed and rotated in a direction for adjustment, and then inserted again, to change a direction for putting up the flag.